


with both knees pulled in

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: chanyeol offers kyungsoo a ride on his car





	with both knees pulled in

**Author's Note:**

> um, first of all i just wanna mention that baekchen & seho here at kinda minor but not so much you'd have to squint to see it. it's just right there & then it's gone.
> 
> NOW, i can't believe i'm actually posting this here, y'all got jenny & isa to thank for it (again, i'm suing). anyway, i hope you like it & i understand if you feel like it's rushed or it doesn't make sense at all bc it sort of doesn't. have a good one y'all, you're awesome!

_"He looks like he needs a lift,"_ said Baekhyun, biting down on his blueberry "organic" popsicle. It was around twenty degrees outside but he kept on eating those because, and Chanyeol's quoting here, "I'd been dieting for three days but Jongdae keeps on buying them for me and I need to eat them all so he realizes I actually hate them."

Chanyeol didn't feel like explaining what was wrong about his plan (everything). Let Baekhyun to mind his and Jongdae's eating habits themselves.

Right now they were all sitting inside Chanyeol's ratty car; Sehun and Junmyeon barely fitting in the backseat and Baekhyun by Chanyeol's side. They were looking at a guy, standing at a bus stop, next to their college's parking site.

He looked drenched down to the very last strand of hair on his buzzcut head. And he was holding tight onto his backpack, which he got wrapped on a plastic trenchcoat. He looked honestly miserable.

Chanyeol felt like taking him home (his home, because wow, was wet guy a sight to behold what with his clothes sticking to his body because of the water). 

" _Now that's a thought, you genius. Of course he needs a lift, it's raining cats and dogs out there_ ," Sehun's bored voice came from behind Chanyeol's seat and then Junmyeon's laughter echoed around them.

" _Go offer him a ride, Chanyeol. I wanna go home,"_ said Baekhyun, ignoring Sehun's remark and throwing his popsicle's plastic wrap on the floor (Chanyeol didn't know how or why jongdae could go on dealing with a fiend like him). Then stretching, cat-like, on his seat he pushed it back so far he stepped on Junmyeon's foot under it.

_"Jesus Baekhyun could you stay still for a second,"_ Junmyeon yelled and then lifted both his feet on the air and put them on top of Sehun's thighs. Sehun reached to grab Junmyeon's shoes, took them off and started circling both hands around his ankles. They were gross like that (and Chanyeol was just jealous).

_"He's right though,"_ said Sehun, leaning back on his seat, " _he needs a ride_."

_"Okay, even if he does need a ride, why exactly are you ordering me to go offer?"_ said Chanyeol at them. He did feel like taking poor wet guy home but he didn't like his friends ordering him around. If he had a boyfriend he'll- yeah, but he didn't have one. Fuck them friends.

" _Fine_ ," he moved his car near enough to the guy waiting at the bus stop and honked. The guy looked startled at first but then he just stood there silently asking them, a very annoyed and wet looking, "what the fuck do you want?" 

_"Oh so hey there, do you need a ride?"_ Baekhyun asked him, leaning out of the car window and, throwing a hand behind, poiting at his side, _"Chanyeol here says he'd like to offer._ "

Chanyeol could've said something then but getting people together was Baekhyun's joy in life. He was scheming (and somehow Jongdae found that amusing as hell, what the actual fuck).

The guy looked like he was about to decline, as miserable as he probably felt, but then he sort of peeked at Chanyeol, stared, formed an "o" with his mouth and said he "would really appreciate that, thanks." 

As revenge for using him as a free-rides giver, Chanyeol threw Baekhyun to sit with Junmyeon and Sehun at the back and gave the guy Baekhyun's front seat.

The ride was a quiet one. And it wasn't unexpected since none of them new the guy and Baekhyun, the little shit he sometimes was, kept to himself only because he was pissed at Chanyeol making him sit with the lovebirds.

He drove around for a couple of minutes, first dropping Junmyeon and Sehun at their shared studio apartment and then dragging Baekhyun out of the car and getting Jongdae to carry him bride like (gross) inside their house.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, that was the guy's name (Baekhyun had finally stopped bitter-ing long enough to ask), were left alone on Chanyeol's car. 

" _So_ ," Chanyeol started, " _where to?_ " he asked, like your local taxi driver, and looked sideways at Kyungsoo, who was busy staring out the window, at Baekhyun's and Jongdae's place, wringing his hands around his sopping shirt.

He didn't answer so Chanyeol went on driving.

" _I just realized I left my keys at my house,"_ Kyungsoo said, after a long while, looking down at his boots and then at Chanyeol, " _along with my car keys, my wallet and my phone,"_ he went on and he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

It took them a second only to let it all out. They went on laughing and laughing so hard and for so long Chanyeol had to stop his car somewhere along the road.

" _S-so you can't go back gome and you're drenched,_ " said Chanyeol, because though Kyungsoo's situation was a sad one it was also hilarious as fuck. 

Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled, " _I can't even call my landlord because he's visiting his friend out of town for the weekend so I don't know_..." 

" _How about you stay at your parents then?_ " Kyungsoo laughed again and rested his forehead on the back of his hands, " _they're living abroad."_  

Chanyeol laughed again, 'till he got tears dripping out from the corners of both eyes.

" _What? You think you can go drop me at China now? I don' t think your car's gonna stand long though_ ," Kyungsoo said, giggling at Chanyeol laughing at him and at his shitty friday. But hey, at least it was only for a weekend, right? And good company like his now was certainly hard to find. 

Chanyeol laughed a bit more and then went onto driving, uptown, and then to his apartment's parking lot. They kept a companiable silence since. 

Chanyeol got out of his car and made a gesture for Kyungsoo to do the same. They went up a flight of stairs, turned right and walked down a corridor 'till they got to Chanyeol's apartment. He took out his keys, unlocked his door and went it, taking his shoes off. He didn't hear Kyungsoo follow him so he turned around and silently asked him to come in.

Kyungsoo stood there at Chanyeol's door, staring at him, that particular way he'd looked at him when Baekhyun asked him to get in the car.

_"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"_ he said, looking down at the floor and smiling all sorts of shy.

Chanyeol didn't know himself what he was asking. Was he offering Kyungsoo, a total stranger he'd only picked up at a bus stop because of his friends questionable suggestion, to stay at his house because he felt sorry for him or was this something more (because he found Kyungsoo attractive and nice and maybe he kind of wanted to get to know him better?

They stood there not relly looking at each other for a while. 

" _Well, I don't really know. But why don't you come in and we can just try and find out together,_ " he asked (and oh, was that corny).

But he got Kyungsoo to look up at him again. He got him to take off his shoes. He got him to drop his backpack on Chanyeol's ugly pumpkin orange carpet. He got him to change his wet clothes for a pair of Chanyeol's training pants and an old grey pullover. He got him to stay for the weekend. 

And that was that. 

" _So_ ," said Baekhyun leaning down on Chanyeol's car's shotgun seat and munching down on a pop tart, " _how come you didn't ask us to hang out with your single ass on the weekend_?" 

" _Yeah_ ," Sehun went on, " _Jongdae and Junmyeon made homemade pizza and we called you but you didn't pick up_."

Right when Chanyeol was about to open his mouth and answer, there was a knock on Baekhyun's window. They all stared at it.

And stared. And stared. 

Kyungsoo was standing there, wearing one of Chanyeol's nice black hoodies and reaching a hand to open Baekhyun's door.

" _Go back_ ," he said, and pushed Baekhyun out the door, sat down and put on his seatbelt.

Baekhyun stood there and then went onto silently at the back.

" _So, uh,_ " Chanyeol started, " _here's why I didn't pick up my phone for two days_ ," he said pointing at kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked at him and then at the guys at the back. " _Sorry about that_ ," he said and then reached for Chanyeol's thigh, resting a hand there, sliding it up and down.

It was quite for a while, Chanyeol driving out of the parking lot.

" _OH SHIT, I GOT YOU A BOYFRIEND."_

_"BAEKHYUN!!"_  


End file.
